


Reading People's Faces

by deanatemytailor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Ghost!Bobby, M/M, Mark of Cain, Meddling!Bobby, Sometime after 10x18, Sort of case fic, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanatemytailor/pseuds/deanatemytailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some teenage kid meddled with a magical book and now Bobby is back on earth, and, not surprisingly, back into the midst of the Winchesters. But being a ghost gives him the perks to meddle in the affairs of the all-too-loving Cas and the oblivious Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading People's Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had and decided to write down. The title comes from Bobby's theme song 'The Gambler'. Kudos if you like, and enjoy!
> 
> Also, I just used an Enochian translator online. If I did something wrong, you can tell me and I'll fix it!

Dean and Sam entered their tiny motel room and let out two tired sighs as they sat down on their respective beds. Dean rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, groaning emphatically at both the case and the feeling of scratching his exhausted eyes. Sam heaved himself off of the bed and opened up his small duffle, pulling out his laptop. He set it up on the small table near the cracked motel window and began typing furiously.

“What’re you doing?” Dean questioned him, loosening his blue tie.

Sam answered him without looking. “I’m searching the book the kid had on Google. See if there’s anything we can learn about it.”

Dean huffed a laugh and threw his tie on the bed. “Yeah. I mean, that’s fan-damn-tastic. Not only do we have to figure out what the hell type of book that kid was using, we also have to find ten ghosts and put ‘em back where they came from before they go all rogue poltergeist on us.”

Dean figured the kid was just damn stupid. He’d gotten a library book of old magic and used it to release ghosts from their final resting places, thus making this case longer and more vigorous than others. The only good part about it was the fact the ghosts would be within a five-mile radius and they knew the exact amount that came out.

“So what? We just wait it out then? See if people start complaining about poltergeists or random objects moving in their houses?” Dean trudged over to Sam, his tired legs dragging in his polished dress shoes.

Sam nodded, his long hair bobbing. “Basically. I mean, maybe we could call Cas and see if he could help?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess. I mean, he is all mojo’d up again so we don’t have to worry about him wasting grace on disapparation.”

Sam sneered. “So you have read Harry Potter.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s called movies, Sam.”

“Right.”

Dean went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, letting the hot stream fall onto his hair and pound his back. He breathed steadily, finding peace in his mind. He wouldn’t let Sammy know, but the mark’s side affects were growing more powerful. Each day he waited for its power to consume him entirely once again, the green orbs turning full black. He’d seen it once or twice in the mirror, and he knew full well it wasn’t a hallucination. The mark was forcing its will on him again. His conscious mind was constantly interrupted by flashing images of killing people mercilessly, of the feeling he got when he held the blade. Thank God Cas hid it somewhere, or else there would be no stopping him.

Once he cleared his mind, pressing all the morbid things he’d done to the very back of his worries, he got dressed in his old, worn out jeans and plaid button up. It was his relaxing clothes when he didn’t have to pretend to be FBI. This case was going to take a while, he knew for sure, and he was already aching for the comfy bed in the bunker and the space away from people who knew nothing of the monsters lurking among them.

Cas was sitting at the table with Sam. His trench coat was nowhere to be seen, but he still wore the white dress shirt and slick black pants. His eyes were squinting, pulling skin together at the T of his face while he took in information about the book the kid had used to release a handful of ghosts.

When Dean entered the room fully, Cas took his eyes off of the laptop to stare at him. “Hello Dean.”

“Hiya Cas. You coming to help?” Dean threw his dress wear on the bed. He’d put it away later.

“Yes. Sam prayed to me. It seems you are dealing with more than one ghost then?” Cas pushed the laptop over to Sam and stood up.

“Pretty much. Ten. At least, that’s what the kid said. Said he’d counted them as they came out from the symbol he drew on the floor. I trust him. You should have seen his face,” Dean chuckled a little as he thought of the teenager almost pissing his pants as Dean and Sam interrogated him gruffly.

Dean watched as Cas paced back and forth in deep thought. Even though he’d only just reacquainted himself with his grace, he grew more and more human each time they saw him. Sam shut his laptop, and Dean’s eyes averted to him. Sam shook his head, telling him he “got nothin’.” Dean sat down on the creaky, spring-filled mattress and waited for Cas to finish his thinking.

He yanked his sleeve down over his right arm, giving him something to do while the three of them stood in a comfortable silence.

It turned out Cas wanted to be in contemplation mode all night. He hadn’t stopped pacing in over three hours, and that had been enough time for Sam to drive into town to pick up some grub and pick up the book from the library. They had to wait for it to come back from another library user. Sam warned them to lock it up in the restricted section or leave it in the library, and Dean assumed he probably scared them enough they would listen.

Sam threw Dean his bag of fast food and sat himself down at the table to eat his own salad. Dean wondered if maybe Cas would want some, but then he realized…oh right, angel again.

When Cas finally stopped pacing, Dean looked up at him underneath his long eyelashes. With the sound of wings flapping, Cas disappeared.

“Oh that’s fantastic. I really missed that,” Dean said sarcastically, using his pointer finger to scrape up some rogue ketchup on his mouth.

“You’re the only one who’s ever really been bothered by it,” Sam said, not taking his eyes off of his laptop as he stuffed his mouth full of rabbit food.

Dean didn’t answer him. He finished his hamburger and threw the bag in the mini garbage, thinking that Cas could at least warn a guy before he up and leaves without warning them where he was going. Dean jumped on the bed and clicked the TV on with the ancient remote. He channel surfed until he found a random movie, and then he settled back into the stale pillowcases and sheets.

Sam got a call and left the room halfway through the movie. Dean turned the volume up and sighed heavily. He was really aching to plunge a knife into a monster, as he hadn’t for a while now. He just wanted things to be like they used to, before everything got sucky and depressing.

“…yeah. Alright Cas. Thanks again. Yeah. See you in a couple minutes.”

Dean turned his head to look at Sam, muting the TV. “What’d wings say?”

Sam tossed his phone on the bed. “Cas found a psychic medium around here and the woman found eight of the ghosts that had been let out. Cas took care of them.”

“Oh great. So now he gets to do everything while we sit in this shitty motel room and watch,” Dean looked at the TV, “Casablanca.”

“Here’s lookin’ at you kid,” Sam said.

“What?” Dean questioned him. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Cut Cas some slack man,” Sam finally said after he shut his laptop off and crawled into his too small bed. “He’s back to full strength now. I’m sure he wanted to do something. And that means less we have to do, and less the mark has to do.” Sam nodded his head to Dean’s right arm.

Dean turned his arm over, as if to hide it from Sam. “Hey, I’m fine. I know what I can and can’t handle, and I think ghosts are fine, Sammy.”

“You aren’t fine.”

Dean and Sam turned to where Cas had just returned. He was in front of the TV, stance erect and face in stoic position. Dean remembered the last time he’d looked like that- right before he disobeyed heaven.

Dean scoffed. “Oh get over it, Cas. I’m fine, really.”

Cas rolled his eyes and took a seat at the end of Dean’s bed. He’d ignore Dean’s belligerence for now, but he would bring the topic up later.

“Eight ghosts have been sent back to heaven. Well, one went back to hell. Anyway, that leaves you two more.”

“Should be easy enough,” Sam said, and Cas whipped his head around to the younger Winchester. He nodded.

“If you don’t mind, I think I might stay with you. Perhaps I could be of more assistance?”

“Sure.”

“No.”

Sam and Cas looked at Dean, Cas confused and Sam annoyed.

“Dean, it’s fine if Cas stays. It’s not like we don’t need help. I mean, ghosts are kind of invisible.”

Dean shrugged. “I mean, isn’t there someplace else you need to be?”

Cas widened his eyes, a sarcastic look on his face. “Yes. Let me just go right up to heaven, where I will gladly be welcomed with open arms. Or maybe I’ll just go see Crowley. I’m sure he’d be willing to see me. I sure miss him so much.”

Dean held his hands up in defeat. “Alright. Sarcastic much?”

“I’ve learned from a pro,” Cas replied and Sam huffed a laugh from his bed.

+

 

Bobby had probably been more places than any other man on this earth. And more than once. He’d been born on the earth, died and roamed ghost limbo, went down-down-down to Hell, escaped through Purgatory, floated up to Heaven, and, after aiding Cas and Sam in breaking Metatron out, back on down to the fiery pit. Hell had proved to be one of the worst places, but thank God the second time around, no one found out he’d been returned. He roamed the halls freely, steering clear of Crowley’s demons patrolling the screaming prisoners in the hallway. He’d been walking the labyrinth of Hell for quite some time, until he was met with a swirling portal he’d assumed would lead him back to Heaven, or perhaps Purgatory or somewhere, anywhere, better than Hell. So he jumped through it.

He should have known it would lead back to the two boys he’d watched grow up. Well, actually, it led to some frightened teenage boy clutching a book of spells tightly to his chest. A couple days later, he was met with Sam and Dean and Bobby latched himself onto Dean.

He hadn’t had much practice in years on how to move objects or let his presence be known, so he’d have to work on it while the boys found out where one of the lasts ghosts was. Along with Castiel. Bobby only saw him weeks ago, but he could tell Cas had his mojo back. How he couldn’t see Bobby himself was beyond him.

Anyway, Bobby sat in a chair by the window. It was two in the morning and it was raining outside. Dean was snoring in the bed farthest from Bobby, and Sam’s feet dangled off the end of the bed nearest. Cas sat in the seat opposite him, blue eyes open and boring holes into his hands and he rubbed them together. It was rather human, and Bobby assumed that maybe Cas still had human residue in him and perhaps that was the reason he could not see ghosts.

The angel had been staring unblinkingly at his hands for hours now, and Bobby just wanted to snap in front of his face. It was making him uncomfortable. That’s why when Cas stood abruptly, Bobby himself rose to his feet swiftly. Cas sauntered over to Dean’s bed, and Bobby peeked over Sam to watch. Dean was shaking, a coating of sweat clung to his brow and forehead. He was bearing his teeth and muttering Sam’s name under his breath.

 _Must be the mark,_ Bobby thought. Most of the time when Dean had nightmares, he’d wake himself up and shake it off; pretend it never really happened.

Cas sat near Dean’s torso, the bed dipping where he was. He placed a gentle hand on Dean’s forehead, his brows furrowing in concentration.

“You’re reading his mind, aren’t ya?” Bobby questioned aloud. He brought his hands up to his mouth to cover it instantly, but Cas hadn’t heard him Right. Ghost thing.

Cas blinked. _That’s a first,_ Bobby thought. Cas brought his hands to his sides and balled them into fists, his jaw line getting tight. Whatever Dean was dreaming must have been pretty bad for Cas to get all worked up.

“You gonna heal him or what?” Bobby said aloud. As if Cas had heard him, he returned to Dean, his hand lighting up a light blue color as he placed it on Dean’s cheek and ear. Instantly, Dean’s features relaxed and his shaking altogether stopped. Cas didn’t remove his hand as he stared adoringly at Dean.

“BEREGIDA ASCHA OL PHAMA OOAOANA VAORESA ELASA PAID.” (Sleep well. I will watch over you. Always.)

Bobby raised his eyebrow as Cas ran his hand down Dean’s cheek soothingly, speaking Enochian as he did. “Well shit,” Bobby said, after translating the phrase in his head. He huffed a laugh. “Dean, you got yourself an admirer. Suppose I should’ve guessed- the way he kept coming back and disobeying heaven.”

Cas leaned against the wall by Dean’s bed and slid down, pressing his head against it. Dean shuffled around in the bed, tightening his grip around the pillow and Bobby huffed a laugh.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

+

 

Sam woke up before Dean, and mumbled something to Cas about how Dean hadn’t slept that soundly in ages.

“That’s because Cas put some love in his head last night,” Bobby answered as Sam walked right past him to pull some clothes out of his bag. Cas nodded from where he stood randomly in the room.

“Yes. It is good for him. He needs rest.”

“Definitely,” Sam agreed. “I’m going to take a shower. You wanna go get Dean and I some coffee and grub?”

“Sure,” Cas said and disappeared. Sam shrugged and closed the bathroom door, sending Dean’s eyes fluttering open.

He stretched as Bobby sat on Sam’s bed. Dean’s hair was in disarray and his eyes drooped with sleep, but he looked good. Bobby caught a glimpse of the mark on his arm and shook his head at the stupid boy.

“You’re damn foolish, y’know that, son?” Dean’s green eyes fell on his arm and he pulled his sleeve over it, shaking his head. “Yeah,” Bobby huffed, “that’s what I thought.”

Cas appeared then in the doorway. He had two bags of donuts in one hand and two coffees in the other.

Dean ran a hand up his face and through his hair, raising his eyebrows a bit.

“Cas, made yourself useful, did you?” Dean said, sliding both legs to the side of the bed.

Bobby shot him a bitch face. “Don’t be such an asshole, Dean. He saved your hide last night from having a brother talk about your dreams.”

Cas just smiled slightly and set the food and drinks on the table. “Sam asked me to get some.”

Dean nodded. “Good.” He stood up and walked over to his duffle, pulling out his jeans and a T-Shirt. He slid on his jeans and Bobby chuckled as Cas averted his eyes to the roof, his hand folded near his waist. He was an awkward angel. After pulling on his shirt, Dean walked over to the food, not noticing Cas. He stuffed a donut in his mouth, leaving powder white against his lips and mouth. He took a sip of his regular black coffee and turned to Cas.

“So uh…where are we starting today? Know anything new?”

Cas shook his head.

“Great.” Dean rolled his eyes. Bobby held himself back from punching the older Winchester.

Sam came out into the room, towel wrapped around his head, and he thanked Cas for breakfast. After taking a sip of his latte, he said, “So I was thinking we should go to the local library. See if there are any books on how to find ghosts. Dad’s journal has jack and the Internet isn’t helping at all.”

Dean groaned.

“Yeah, now you know how I felt almost every damn week. Calling me up to search things in books. Jesus.” Bobby rolled his eyes again.

“I think that is good idea. But I was wondering if maybe the kid saw what the ghosts looked like. That could narrow our search down.” Cas held the book the kid used up into the sunlight.

Sam nodded. “Okay. How about you and Dean head over to his house and I’ll go to the library. You can come meet me there afterward and we’ll exchange notes.”

Dean nodded. “Hallelujah, praise the lord.” He finished the last of his coffee and pulled on his navy blue jacket. “Let’s go, Cas.”

“Whoa there,” Sam interrupted. “You’ve got Cas. I need the Impala.”

Dean groaned for the second time that day and cautiously tossed the keys to Sam. Bobby wrapped a hand in the fabric of Dean’s coat as Cas placed his fingertips on Dean’s forehead and they were off.

Bobby did not like riding the angel express. It was too quick and he was pretty sure bent the rules of space and time. Dean was equally as opposed to it, but he got his grounding and Cas led them up to the kid’s door.

When the teenager, red in the face and hair and taller than Dean, saw the two of them at the doorstep, he shook his head.

“Please,” he begged, “I swore I wouldn’t use the book or magic ever again, okay! Just leave me alone!”

Dean pressed his arm to the door as the kid was about to shut it. “Sorry kid, no can do. We have a few questions.”

The kid scrunched his hands in fistfuls of his fiery red hair and walked to the kitchen. “When will it be over?” He asked seemingly no one as Cas, Dean and Bobby walked through the threshold and into the house.

While Dean and Cas sat down on stools in the kitchen and the frightened teenager stood opposite them, hands covering his face, Bobby looked around the living room to see if he could find any traces of the other ghost.

There wasn’t anything. There was residue of the ghosts that had escaped, but that didn’t give Bobby a name or a face to put with it. Instead, he tried to push a small picture frame over. He concentrated as hard as he could, but still no luck. He tried to remember what he felt like when he moved object or made himself appear, but it was too long ago. He’d have to learn, and he’d have to learn quickly.

He could feel the pull of Dean, so he walked back to the front door. Dean and Cas were exiting, the red headed kid not bidding them farewell.

“Well, that was a waste of my voice box,” Dean said as they walked down the stairs.

Cas shook his head. “Dean, your voice box can’t be put out.”

“Joke, Cas.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s just go find Sam. Maybe he got something.”

Bobby placed a hollow hand on Dean’s shoulder and they were off again.

+

 

Dean and Cas were back at the motel. Sam hadn’t found anything, but he still wanted to go through some more books and he knew Dean would just complain so he sent them back. Cas was sitting at the edge of Sam’s bed while Dean lay back in his own, flipping through channels until he found a rerun of Doctor Sexy.

“Charlie enjoys this show,” Cas said, his smile appearing on his face.

Dean squinted his eyes. “You and Charlie keep in touch?”

Cas rotated his head to look at Dean. “Oh yes. She likes to text me.”

Dean leaned forward. “About what?”

Cas shrugged. “Mostly TV shows she’d like me to watch. I already have extensive knowledge on everything she would like me to see, however I felt like it would be rude to inform her.”

Dean chuckled and fell back into his pillow. “Yeah, that might be wise. You like her though?”

Cas nodded. “She can be overwhelming, but for the most part she is kind. She says I am her best friend.”

“Hey, you can’t take my place, man,” Dean said, almost seriously.

Cas raised his eyebrows. “I apologize, Dean. I didn’t mean to take your place.”

Dean waved him off. “Just joking, Cas. It’s good. I’m glad you’re getting along with people.”

They sat in silence as Dean studied Doctor Sexy, almost unblinkingly, and Bobby chuckled from his place by the wall. Cas was watching curiously, but Dean was very into the show.

Bobby leaned against the dresser and the pen sitting next to him moved. His eyes widened as he stared at the pen.

“Did I just do that?” Bobby barely touched the pen and it teetered a bit. “Yes!”

He moved over to the little table by the window so as to not catch Dean and Cas’s eye, and he focused on moving the pad of paper a little bit. The paper moved underneath his hand and Bobby nodded to himself. “Finally.”

It wasn’t much. It wasn’t appearing fully before the two boys, but it was something.

And Bobby had an idea on how to utilize his newfound ability. He just had no idea where to start.

+

 

Sam had come back with Chinese food and he and Dean ate while Cas took a look at Sam’s notes. It was already dark out and it was raining again. The good part was the Impala was getting a bath. Two weeks ago, Baby had gotten down and dirty while Dean and Sam hunted a Djinn.

Bobby sat down on Sam’s bed. He’d been noticing things more and more between Cas and Dean since last night when Cas had broken Dean’s nightmare. First, there was the constant looking at each other to see if they were okay or paying attention. Then there was the fact that when they looked at each other, they would hold the stares for longer than necessary. And then there was the unnecessary proximity and gentle touches. But Dean was still a stubborn asshole, so by way of mouth, he was kind of a dick to the angel. Cas took Dean’s verbal negativities and tried to do better; tried to show Dean wrong. Bobby was almost sick of it all.

They were pining so hard for each other, and yet they both sat there with their mouths shut and pants zipped up.

Bobby decided it was time an unknown force brought them together. He was pretty sure Sam saw the same things he was seeing, and he had to see it longer than Bobby had. How the younger Winchester could manage without bumping their noses together and telling them to kiss was beyond Bobby.

“So there’s a spell that basically tells you where ghosts are? Like a ghost GPS?” Dean questioned, leaning his head near Cas’s to look at Sam’s slanted writing.

Sam nodded, swallowing his noodles. “Kind of. Think of it like Pac-Man. You do the spell and the ghosts all turn blue. You can tell which ones are ghosts. The only thing is, we still need to find a general proximity to where the ghosts are, because when they appear, they will be see-through. We don’t want random people to see this ghost, or it will cause a panic.”

Dean leaned back in his seat. “Great. So now what?”

Cas set the notepad down. “We wait until the ghost becomes capable of moving objects or vengeful. Wherever he or she is at, people around will notice. We will catch wind of it. It’ll only be a couple of days or so. Ghosts pick up on moving things very quickly.”

“Great. Get to stay in this shithole for another couple of days.” Dean set his box of noodles on the table.

“Learn how to adapt, Dean,” Cas said, annoyed.

Bobby and Sam chuckled when Dean looked taken aback.

Dean opened his eyes wide. “Y’know, you’re kind of an asshole,” he said, a smirk playing on his lips. Bobby raised his eyebrow.

“You’re becoming repetitive, Dean,” Cas replied. “I’m going to watch some TV.”

            Dean’s green eyes watched after him. Cas sat on the bed and turned the TV on to some romantic comedy. Bobby saw Sam grinning as he watched Dean look on after Cas, a look of adoration on his face.

            “You’ve got the hots for an angel, boy,” Bobby said, hip leaning against the table.

+

 

            Dean was having nightmares again. Bobby had taken his nighttime place across from Cas at the table. It gave him time to think, but he didn’t have to sit awake alone.

            Sam had taught Cas how to use apps on his iPad and for three hours straight, Cas had been playing Pool against the computer. Bobby watched, but because of his newfound insight on Dean and Cas’s personal relationship, he kind of figured Cas played it so as to learn for real life. Pool was Dean’s forte, and Cas must’ve known that. Maybe Bobby was looking too much into it. Who knows? Surface level wise, he was sure of it.

            When Dean started twitching in the bed, Cas looked up from his game. Bobby turned his head to the older boy and watched, waiting for Cas to get up.

            “Cas,” Dean said, his eyelids squinting as he fisted the sheets between his hands. “No. I can’t. Cas.”

            Bobby turned back to Cas, his eyes wide.

            “You gonna do somethin’?” He asked.

            Cas stood up and strode over to Dean. Bobby followed close this time, sitting at the edge of Sam’s bed.

            “Cas!” Dean whispered, his voice raspy and desperate.

            Cas sat down beside Dean. “Shh. It’s okay, Dean.” Cas’s hand lit up as he pressed it against Dean’s cheek once again. “I’m sorry you have to deal with the pain by yourself. If I could, I would take it all away.”

            Bobby felt like he was imposing on something intimate, but there was nowhere to go. He was attached to Dean.

            Though Cas had calmed the hunter down with the gentle press of his hand against his temple, Dean’s eyelids fluttered open. He simply stared at Cas for a couple of moments.

            “Are you okay?” Cas whispered.

            Dean sat up, and he and Cas were close. “I’m…I have nightmares,” Dean said, exasperated.

            Cas nodded. “Yes. I am aware.”

            “I can’t help them. They freak me out, man. It’s always the mark. Every time. And I’m either killing you or Sammy.”

            Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist and Dean froze. Bobby admitted he did, too. Dean wasn’t too keen on the whole touchy-feely deal, and he didn’t want Cas to screw it up.

            But Dean didn’t say anything. He just kept his eyes focused on Cas.

            “You gonna kiss this time or just stare at each other?” Bobby questioned them, leaning his chin in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

            “Don’t worry, Dean. I’ve been keeping watch over you. Whenever you have bad dreams, I plant some pseudo dreams into your mind. Just some of my favorite places.”

            Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “Thank you. I don’t want Sammy freaking out.”

            Bobby rolled his eyes. “Since when has keeping things behind each other’s backs worked? You boys are idiots.”

            “I understand,” Cas replied. “Go back to sleep. It is early in the morning.”

            Dean nodded and yawned. “Thanks Cas.”

            “Anything for you, Dean.”

            Bobby groaned. “You guys are relentless.”

+

 

            Sam and Cas took off for the library to research some more while Dean headed out to pretend to inspect houses around the area where the ghosts were released. Bobby thanked the lords Dean was still in his radius so he wouldn’t have to follow him around like a puppy and watch him use his EVP in every nook and cranny.

            Bobby also reveled in the fact Cas had left his cellphone sitting on the table. He could finally put his plan into action without really trying.

            Bobby adjusted his truckers cap and popped a squat in the seat. He concentrated hard and wrapped his hands around the cell phone, and succeeded.

            “Alright, now let’s see if the texter thingamajig works. I assume that’s what Cas uses since that’s how he got ahold of Charlie.”

            In fact, there was a text from Charlie. Bobby sighed, feeling a little bit invading of Cas’s privacy, but then told himself they wouldn’t know who stole it or texted people.

            _Charlie: Chuck’s new books make you seem like a pining fangirl of Dean. Like, seriously. What do you have to say for yourself?_

Bobby fumbled with the keyboard before answering.

            _Cas: I just want to make sure he’s happy._

Good enough, Bobby thought. Simple, and he didn’t have to give away anything. Now onto more important matters.

            Bobby searched Dean in the contacts and pressed ‘New Message’.

            _Cas: How is it going?_

It took a few minutes before Dean replied.

            _Dean: Just dandy. You guys got anything?_

 _Cas: Perhaps._ That’s something Cas would say, right? Bobby shook his head and continued. _Dean, I have to ask you a question._

_Dean: Shoot._

_Cas: How come when you dream about killing me, you are afraid?_

_Dean: What kinda question is that Cas? I don’t want to kill anyone._

_Cas: I realize. But I’m not that important. Sam is big, I understand that. But I’ve betrayed you many times and yet you still want me to live._

_Dean: Don’t you dare say you aren't important, Cas. You’re my best friend. You and Sammy and Charlie are all I got left. I ain’t losing any of you._

Bobby groaned. That’s not really what he wanted to hear. Then again, he knew it shouldn’t have been that easy.

            _Cas: I don’t want you to die or have the mark turn you into a demon again. I don’t want to be here when you aren’t._

Bobby thought he’d overstepped his boundaries when Dean didn’t reply and he felt bad for the awkward vibes Dean would give Cas when they got back. Cas would have no idea where they were coming from. But Dean did answer, much to Bobby’s surprise.

            _Dean: Then we’ll make sure I don’t turn into a demon or die. I understand how you feel. And that’s kind of how I feel about if I killed you, you know._

Bobby chuckled. “Progress!”

            Bobby heard the sound of Sam and Cas’s voices outside. He deleted the messages quickly and set the phone back on the table. He backed up into the wall, as if they would be able to see him.

            “Well, let’s just hope Dean found something more than us,” Sam said after opening the door. “That is probably one of the worst libraries I’ve ever been in.”

            Cas nodded. “Yes. I guess we’ll have to wait until Dean comes back.”

            Sam sat down. “Wanna play cards?”

            Cas nodded. “Sure.”

            Bobby let out a long exhale as Cas threw his phone on the bed.

+

 

            “There were a couple of houses where the EVP went off. I made sure to mark them on the map,” Dean said after entering the room. He threw the map down on the table, messing up Sam and Dean’s card pile.

            Sam shot him a bitch face, but Dean just shrugged out of his jacket. His eyes fixated upon Cas’s blue ones.

            “Hey Cas,” Dean said.

            Bobby held his breath for the second time that day. “Don’t ask him about the messages,” Bobby said.

            Cas nodded to him, a smile turning up at the corner of his mouth. “Hello Dean.”

            Dean winked at Cas and Bobby raised his eyebrows.

            “I’m gonna take a shower. Sammy, be sure to have food when I get out. I’m dyin’ here.” Dean slammed the door and Sam shook his head.

            “Cas, you wanna get the food?”

            “Of course,” he replied.

            Bobby sat down in Cas’s spot and watched Sam as he shuffled the cards monotonously. His golden eyes stared out the window as his fingers worked at the deck. He’d only just talked to Sam a couple weeks ago, but he already missed his voice. He hoped Cas had given him his letter, and he prayed Sam listened to him.           

            Cas appeared again with sandwiches in his arms and a pack of beer. He also had a case of apple pie.

            Bobby chuckled. “You sure know how to win Dean’s heart, don’t you, boy?”

            Dean came out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist. Steam rose off of his shoulders as water droplets fell from his hair. He rummaged around his duffle for clothes and Bobby turned to Cas.

            The angel was staring at Dean. His right hand fiddled around with the fabric of his pocket.

            “You’re a nervous wreck,” Bobby said, watching as Cas’s face twitched and his eyebrows furrowed.

            He looked back at Sam, but the younger Winchester was busy eating his BLT.

            Dean stood up and his eyes caught Cas’s. They looked at each other for a couple of moments (the usual by now, Bobby was sure), and then Dean honest to God smiled as wide as he could at Cas. Bobby hadn’t seen that smile in years. It was real-not a hint of a smile. It was all teeth. If Bobby hadn’t known better, Castiel’s face turned a shade of pink. Perhaps he wasn’t as angelic as he thought.

            Dean’s smile didn’t falter as he headed back into the bathroom.

            Bobby placed a ghost hand on Cas’s shoulder. “You just got the whole nine yards of a Dean smile, son. You’d better be proud of yourself.”

            Cas huffed a breath and turned to Sam. “Would you like to play me in pool on the tablet?”

            Sam looked up at him. “Sure,” he smiled.

+

 

            “Cas, you’re the best,” Dean said as he took his seat and opened the pie container. He inhaled hard and dug in. Cas grinned as Dean ingested the warm, cinnamon sprinkled apples. Sam just squished his nose in.

            “Dean, why don’t you chew?” Sam offered.

            Dean shrugged and continued.

            Bobby leaned against the wall. “If the damn fool wasn't hiding his feelings, he’d be all over you tonight, Cas.”

+

 

            That night, Bobby practiced moving objects. He’d grown better at it. He could write, move around smaller objects, and obviously text. He couldn’t fully appear, but he didn’t think he was ready for that just now anyway. Cas was playing pool again, and instead of rain tonight, the weather opted for strong gusts of wind. Tonight Sam was snoring and Dean was oddly quiet.

            Cas glanced over at Dean periodically. Partly because he wanted to make sure Dean wasn’t dreaming terrible things, and partly because Dean had given him a note.

            Well, Bobby had. Either way, that’s probably why Cas kept directing his attention to the hunter.

            When dinner came around that night, the three of them had gone out to a diner to eat. Bobby stayed put, assuming if they left the proximity of where he was, he’d be transported across space and time to be with Dean. Thankfully, he wasn’t.

            This left him time to practice his different abilities as a ghost. He first tried moving around chairs, but it was of no use. He still couldn’t manipulate the bigger objects, but smaller things he could do.

            He also found he could write.

            Then he decided to put in his two cents. Dean and Cas were already doing okay themselves with the whole ‘growing closer’ deal. Dean with the winking and the smile and Cas with the pie and the small talk at night. Bobby felt like he could intervene just a little more to perhaps push them over the edge.

            So, he took out the pad of paper and gripped the pen tight in his hand and began scribbling in Dean’s handwriting. Bobby was sometimes the master of plagiarizing.

            _Cas,_

_I’m not really good at saying things in person, so I decided to write it down. I just wanted to thank you for helping us on this case, and especially for waking me up from the nightmares or giving me yours…or, whatever. I really appreciate it. You’re one of the only people I can trust and I appreciate all you do for me. So, thanks, and…don’t leave. Please._

_Dean_

            “A little sappy, but I don’t think Cas will notice,” Bobby had told himself. He'd folded the paper in half and placed it underneath Castiel’s cellphone.

            And that was probably why Cas repeatedly glanced over at a sleeping Dean.

            In fact, he was proved right when Cas pulled the folded paper out of his dress pants and reread it, blue eyes intent and happy. Bobby felt kind of bad, but once again, he reminded himself no one would find out.

            Dean twitched and Cas discarded the paper in his pocket instantly. Bobby stood up, the angel doing the same.

            “Cas,” Dean whispered. “Cas, no! Don’t leave me. Cas!”

            Bobby raised his eyebrows. “There’s my credibility.”

            Cas moved swiftly by Dean’s side.

            “Cas! Please don’t leave!” Dean jerked in the bed, his pillows falling off the side. “Don’t! I lo-.”

            Cas shook Dean. “Dean, wake up.”

            Bobby raised his hands in exasperation. “Oh for Christ’s sake!”

            Dean snapped up, his eyes widening, shirt damp from the dream. “Jesus Christ.”

            He leaned in and pulled Cas into a hug. Bobby opened his mouth. “Okay, that works I guess.”

            Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, tightening his hold on him. Dean nuzzled his head in Cas’s neck and breathed heavily. Bobby saw the rise and fall of his shoulders shaking, but Cas held him through it until he was calm again.

            Dean pulled away, hands still fisting Cas’s dress shirt. “It was worse this time.”

            “How come?” Cas asked, his gruff voice deeper when he talked silently.

            Dean shook his head. “I don’t know. I killed you again, like always. But this time was worse. It felt different. I felt different.”

            Cas nodded. “It’s over now. I will give you a dream when you fall back asleep.”

            Dean sighed and brought his pillows back up to the bed. “Do you…” Dean cleared his throat, “uh…do you think you could maybe stay here until I fall asleep?" 

            “Atta boy,” Bobby said.

            Cas nodded. “Of course.”

            Dean lay back down and Cas rested a hand on his shoulder. Dean reached up and took it in his own, and then brought his other hand around it as well. Cas’s brows furrowed, but he allowed Dean to do so.

            “Don’t leave me,” Dean whispered airily, sleep drawing him in.

            “Never,” Cas replied.

+

 

            Dean and Sam woke up later than usual. Cas was sitting at the end of Dean’s bed, clicking through channels while it was on mute. Coffee was already on the table and a stack of pancakes was on a paper plate.

            “Cas, you’ve outdone yourself,” Dean said, sitting up. Cas jumped, startled, and then smiled at Dean.

            “Good morning,” he said.

            “You too. Sammy, you awake?”

            Sam rolled over in the bed. “Yeah, I guess.” He rubbed his eyes.

            “Let’s eat,” Dean said.

            They ate while Cas watched them, and secretly Bobby from the corner.

            Sam ran a hand through his hair and swallowed. “So uh…I was thinking, today I’ll go around to those houses Dean marked and ask if they’ve had any weird experiences. You guys can stay here and find out where we can find ingredients for that spell.”

            Dean nodded. “Sounds good to me. I don’t want to be on foot again for the next couple of days.”

            “I agree,” Cas replied.

            “Good. I’ll go take a shower and then head out.” Sam threw his plate in the garbage and strolled to the bathroom.

            Dean pushed his plate to Cas. “Eat.”

            He furrowed his brow. “Dean, I don’t need to eat.”

            The hunter kicked back in his seat, the chair on two legs. “So what? It’s good.”

            Cas rolled his eyes but took Dean’s fork and put a bite into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed as Dean watched him in anticipation. “I’ve said it before. It tastes like molecules.”

            Dean wiped a hand across his face, his smile fading. “Can’t you, like, turn off the molecule thing?”

            Cas shook his head. “No.”

            “Man, sometimes I wish you were human. Like, it’s great an all that you have your mojo back and you’re all badass Cas again. But, I kind of wish you could do some human things too.” Dean brought his plate back in front of him.

            “I was human once. I have experienced food, urinating, hunger, hygiene, sex.”

            Dean huffed a laugh.

            “I know what being human feels like.”

            Dean shrugged and muttered, “Yeah, but I wasn’t there to see it. Not like it was your fault.”

            Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and he tensed but didn’t push him away.

            “Don’t blame yourself. You did what you had to.” He smiled.

            Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes. He stood up and threw the rest of his pancake in the garbage. “I don’t get you. You’re too forgiving and loyal. How did you even end up with us anyway? We don’t deserve you. At all.” Dean walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out his clothes, a little more harshly than he normally would have.

            Cas walked over to him and turned him around.

            “Is this the moment? The climax of the story?” Bobby tensed as he pushed himself off the wall.

            Dean’s eyes widened, his pupil’s dilating. Cas stared at him for a moment and then brought him into a hug. Bobby let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and cursed.

            “I don’t care what you think. I’m staying.” Cas grinned at him, showing his teeth, and Dean replied equally.

            Sam chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom.

            He raised his eyebrows. “We having a moment or something?”

            “Shut up and do your job, bitch.”

            “Jerk.”

+

 

            Bobby just had to time it right. It was time to step up his game. No more pussyfooting around with subtle notes and cutesy texts. He had to play for the big leagues now. He could only imagine how annoyed Sam was about this whole situation if he was on edge himself. He wished he had noticed their obvious love for each other when he was alive. He would have locked them both in a room and told them to knock three times when they’d worked the whole ‘should we, shouldn’t we’ deal out.

            But no. He was a ghost, and Dean and Cas were tiptoeing around each other when it was obvious they just wanted to be near. Thus, Bobby would make it so.

            Cas was on Sam’s laptop, looking up where the ingredients for the spell could be found, and Dean was watching TV. Bobby shouted to Dean that it wasn’t fair to Cas, but obviously he couldn’t hear him.

            He was waiting between the two of them. At some point in time, they’d both coincidentally get up and have to cross paths and Bobby would step in. Literally. 

            It turns out, it took hours for them both to do so. Dean was heading out to Baby to get his guns to clean and Cas was going over to the table by the bathroom to grab his cellphone to call Sam.

            Bobby stuck out his tongue in concentration and stuck out his foot.

            Dean went toppling down, hitting Cas in the chest with his hands as they fell to the ground. Dean groaned against Cas’s chest, and the angel’s extremities were splayed over the floor.

            Dean’s shoulders started shaking and Cas placed his hands on either one.

            “Dean, are you okay?” He asked, so much adoration and concern in his voice.

            The hunter looked up and his eyes were squeezed shut but there was a huge smile spread across his face. It became apparent to Cas he was chuckling. The angel grinned as Dean used his hands to pull his torso away from his.

            “Woooooo,” Dean said, his laugh coming to a close. “I’m sorry man. Must’ve tripped.”

            Cas’s smile didn’t fade from underneath him. “That’s fine. I was just shocked is all.”

            Dean nodded. “You and me both.”

            He noticed his phone had gone flying just above Cas’s head so he leaned down to reach for it. His face was brought straight in front of Cas’s, and as he stuck his concentrated tongue back into his mouth and his eyes lowered to Cas’s, heart pounding in his chest.

            Cas’s smile fell a bit, and Dean was still reaching with his right arm, but he wasn’t fully paying attention.

            The worry lines is Cas’s face were gone as it relaxed. His cerulean blue eyes were fixated on Dean’s green ones and he subconsciously licked his lips, sending a ball of heat leading from his cheeks to his lower body. Dean opened his mouth as if to say something, but he had no words.

            “C’mon you idjits!” Bobby exclaimed. “I swear to God if you don’t do anything, I give up.”

            Bobby thought it was Dean. It may have been Cas, but it would have been hard for the angel to lift his head to reach the hunter. So he assumed it was Dean. Dean who made the first move. He pressed his lips to Cas’s slowly.

            “Thank you,” Bobby replied to both of them and himself.

            Dean pulled back his calloused hand and slid them into place between Cas’s. From what Bobby could tell from his towering stance above them, the angel was squinting his eyes as Dean deepened the kiss, opening Cas’s mouth to explore. Bobby looked away but he could still hear their heavy breathing. He didn’t want to watch, as it was their moment and it was private.

            Dean pulled away, getting air back into his lungs again. Castiel’s eyes flew open, his mouth swollen and grinning. Dean smirked at the angel, his cheeks burning.

            “So uh…that happened,” Dean said nervously, his hand flying behind his neck.

            Cas nodded, sitting up so Dean was straight in his lap. They were face to face again and the angel brought his hands to Dean’s chest, fisting his Zeppelin shirt. “Did you,” Cas began, his voice cracking. God, he sounded wrecked. “Did you…want that to happen?”

            Dean shrugged. “Did you?”

            Cas copied Dean’s shrug. “If I said yes, would you hate me?”

            Dean brought his hand to Cas’s face and tilted his chin up. “Of course not. I mean, I wasn’t expecting it at all, but I enjoyed it. A lot.”

            Cas grinned and Dean leaned in again, but the sound of a squeaky Impala door slamming pulled both men away from each other.

            Bobby rolled his eyes. “Ah Sam, you cockblock.”

            Sam opened the door. He had a pen in his mouth as he studied the map in his hands. “So get this,” he said, voice muffled between the pen. “Two houses say they have had-.”

            Sam looked up at Dean and Cas. They were standing about three feet apart, eyes blown wide. Dean’s face was a shade of pink and Cas’s shirt was almost untucked from his dress pants.

            Sam smirked, raising his eyes. “Am I uh…am I interrupting something?” He allowed himself to laugh a little.

            Dean and Cas looked guiltier than hell, and Bobby could vouch for that. Dean grumbled something and then pulled the map from Sam’s hands. “What were you saying?”

            He sat down as Cas fumbled to tuck his shirt in and followed behind. Sam took a seat as well.

            “Two houses say they have had objects go missing or moving. Some in plain sight, others they’ve just noticed. I say we’ve got the final two ghosts.” He pressed his lips tighter to hide his smile. “So uh, did you guys find out where ingredients were or were you too busy.”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Mind your own business. Cas, did you find them?”

            Cas, it appeared, didn’t hear them. Dean repeated his question to the extremely guilty looking angel and he jumped. “What? Oh, yes. I found them. I can go get them right away.”

            He popped out of the room instantly.

            Sam pursed his lips as Dean studied the map. “So uh…you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to find out for myself?”

            Dean shoved the map at him. “Cas and I kissed. Happy?”

            Sam grinned, and Dean thought it was goofy. “And?”

            “And what?” Dean questioned, standing up.

            “Did you feel sparks?” Sam asked.

            “What’s with the interrogation, Taylor Swift?” Dean asked his brother as he pulled a beer from the small fridge.

            Sam shrugged. “I’m just happy for you. You guys have been avoiding the inevitable for years.”

            Dean furrowed his eyebrows, looking up as he pursed his lips. “What inevitable?”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “You guys are idiots. You’re kind of destined to be with each other. I saw it, Charlie saw it, Kevin saw it, and pretty sure Bobby saw it. Hell, even Metatron and Crowley. Everyone except you two.”

            Dean swallowed. “Thanks for telling me Sammy. So glad Cas and I could be entertainment.”

            Sam chuckled. “Dean, it wasn’t entertaining. It was annoying as hell.”

            Bobby raised his imaginary beer. “Amen to that.”

            “I kind of just wanted to press your heads together and wrap some duct tape around them,” Sam said and Dean got a good chuckle out of it.

            He shrugged. “Okay, but still. There’s nothing really going on. Cas said he wanted it to happen and I guess I wanted it to happen.”

            Sam stood up. “Don’t let it go. I swear to God, Dean. Talk it out with him. Figure it out. But don’t you dare shrug it off or I’ll interfere myself.”

            Bobby chuckled. “Too late for that, Sam. I got there first.”

            Dean and Sam waited for Cas to get back. It shouldn’t have taken him so long, but Dean realized it was probably because he was trying to calm down from the embarrassment Sam had put both of them through. Dean didn’t blame him. He could still feel his hot ears. And he was tense. He’d been tense since he got here, like someone was watching him. He just figured it was the mark working its evil magic. It had been delightfully giving him nightmares, but thank Cas for allowing Dean to take his fake dreams. And for sitting with Dean when he needed. And for being there when Dean needed him the most- even when he was being a dick.

            Jesus, Cas was perfect. He’d stuck with Dean all these years, agreeing with him. Occasionally turning against him, sure, but he always meant well. He’d come back to repent, apologize, and he sincerely meant it. They weren’t just words. He was always there for him and Dean didn’t deserve him at all.

            As if on cue, the sound of wings announced Cas’s arrival. He had his arms filled with stuff. Sam stood up and took things from his hands and placed them gingerly on the table.

            Cas stood in his spot after his arms were free from objects. Dean smiled up at him, unsurely, and Cas nodded to him.

            Sam scoffed. “Okay, you don’t have to be awkward on account of me. I give you both my blessing, if that’s what you were waiting for. If you guys want to talk, tell me to leave and I will. But for god’s sake, don’t be weird.”

            Dean, without taking his green eyes off of Cas, said, “Okay, Sammy, leave.”

            Sam looked taken aback, but nonetheless nodded. “Alright. I’ll go out and get us dinner. We can do the spell after eating. I’ll be back in forty five minutes.” Sam waited for an answer, but he got nothing. “Dean, FORTY FIVE MINUTES!”

            “Yeah, I got it, I got it.” Sam rolled his eyes and headed out the door, Bobby giving him an invisible salute.

            When the door slammed, Cas took Sam’s spot.

            “Cas, we have to talk.”

            The angel looked down. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We can forget everything.”

            Dean chuckled. “I don’t want to forget everything, Cas. Jeez. I thought that stick up your butt was removed. I just wanted to say that…I kind of like you.”

            Cas’s crooked smile appeared on his face.

            “And if you aren’t opposed to it, I wouldn’t mind actually being…well, together.”

            Cas nodded. “Dean Winchester, I have fallen for you, both physically and metaphorically. So no, I am not opposed to it.” He cracked a smile.

            Dean grunted in response. “Good. Though I can’t see why you’d like me. I’m hard to handle, practically annoying all hours of the day, and I haven’t been all that good to you in recent years.”

            Cas shrugged. “Don’t care. I’ve done many wrongs to you, Dean. You still let me into your life. In fact,” Cas said, standing abruptly, “who gives a shit about the past?”

            Dean raised his eyebrows. “Wow Cas, tell it like it is.”

            “Dean, I like you, you like me. Perhaps more, am I right?” Cas seemed almost fully human, Dean thought. The way he was talking, the way he looked. Dean almost forgot he was a celestial being.

            “Perhaps more,” Dean agreed quietly.

            “Good.” Cas gripped Dean by his shirt and made him stand up. Dean’s eyes widened and he placed both hands on Cas’s shoulders.

            “Cas?” Dean questioned.

            “Sam said we have forty five minutes, if I’m not mistaken. I’d like to make use of it.”

            Dean smirked as Cas smashed his lips against his own, opening it. The angel walked them backwards and Dean’s knees his Sam’s mattress, making both of them fall back onto it, much like this morning. Cas closed his eyes and ran his hands underneath Dean’s shirt, goosebumps rising on the hunter’s flesh. He mumbled something against Cas’s mouth so the angel pulled back.

            “What was that?” Cas questioned, his voice gravel and sex and damn if Dean didn’t get more aroused at that.

            “You can mojo things back together, right?” Dean questioned him again, this time making more sense. Cas scrunched up his nose in confusion, nodding.

            Dean whispered against Cas’s neck, “Good,” before prying open Cas’s shirt, buttons falling and flying every which way, leaving his skin exposed.

            Cas grinned and Dean covered it up with his mouth. He pulled Cas’s broken dress shirt the rest of the way off and Cas yanked Dean’s band name t-shirt over his head. After discarding the shirt on the floor, his hands drifted down his bare chest to his ripped jeans. Cas fumbled with his belt buckle before moving on to the button and zipper.

            Dean thought he heard the door open so he sat up abruptly, Cas’s head turning as well. Nothing was out of the ordinary and the Impala wasn’t back yet. Dean must’ve been on edge. He shrugged, digging his nails into Cas’s shoulder and pulled him back down.

+

 

            Bobby almost hadn’t escaped in time. Things were getting hot and heavy between the hunter and the angel, and he wasn’t too keen on being a witness to their canoodling. He’d seen Dean in the nude more times than he could count because when the boy was younger he had a strong opposition to clothing, especially while at Bobby’s house. He just didn’t want to see anything again. Bobby decided to walk back and forth along the motel sidewalk, staying as far away as possible from the goings on behind door number 7.

+

 

            “Jesus Cas,” Dean mumbled into Cas’s scratchy neck. “So hot.”

            Cas chuckled and Dean could feel the rumble through his naked chest. Dean let out a hitched breath as Cas gripped the hem of his jeans and started to remove them, along with his boxers. He threw them to the side and then Dean was completely vulnerable under Cas, powerful and only half dressed with a loving, almost claiming expression on his face. Dean blushed and Cas placed a gentle hand on his cheek, something Dean had felt before when he needed to be comforted.

            “You know,” Dean said, voice wrecked, “It’s kind of not fair you still have pants on.”

            Cas grinned and leaned down, breath hot against Dean’s ear. “Then do something about it.”

            Dean shivered and brought his hands to Cas’s fly, undoing them with fumbling fingers. He sat up so Dean could pull them down halfway and then did the rest himself.

            Dean looked at his angel, eyes raking from top to bottom. His dick twitched in interest.

            “How much time do we have?” Dean asked him when the angel leaned back down to his face, lips barely brushing.

            “Enough. Sam is still many miles away.” Cas covered Dean’s lips before he could answer, tasting him, and then he pulled away to leave a trail of wet, praising kisses down Dean’s neck to his chest.

            Dean chuckled when Cas abruptly stopped, his eyes meeting the hunter’s beneath hooded, dark eyelashes. “You’re killin’ me, man.”

            He grinned and wrapped a hand around Dean’s length, and his eyes closed in ecstasy. His lips formed an ‘o’ when Cas started moving his hand in rhythmic motions.

            “Cas,” Dean whispered, daring to open his eyes. He peeked, looking down, just as Cas wrapped his mouth fully around Dean, leaving his hand at what he couldn’t take. “Fuck.” Dean moaned as Cas’s tongue twirled around the head, beads of pre-cum spilling out.

            Dean couldn’t stop watching Cas as his head bobbed and tongue swiped at his slit. He would occasionally let his eyes droop, moaning Cas’s name as his hands tightened at the mangled mess on the angel’s head. However, Cas kept his blue, lust blown eyes trained on Dean, and it was hard to look away. They’d always had eye conversations, but this was filled with love, lust, everything and anything Dean needed to hear.

            Cas dropped his head lower, one last time, licking a stripe with his tongue down Dean’s length. Dean’s breath hitched. “Cas…I’m gonna…”

            Cas slowly blinked, his eyes looking up towards Dean, and he was gone. Cas swallowed it all, pulling off with a ‘pop’ sound, and then he grinned, beaming at Dean. He rolled his eyes at Cas, taking deep breaths as he came down from his orgasm.

            He blinked a couple of times, staring at the roof, and Cas crawled up next to him, eyes never leaving the spent hunter. Dean turned his head. “Why the hell haven’t we been doing this for years?”

            Cas shrugged. “Because we are both stubborn as hell.”

            Dean chuckled, voice still raw, and then he rolled over so that he was straddling Cas’s hips. “How are we on time?”

            Cas squinted his eyes, probably trying to find Sam in his mind Google Maps. “He is sitting in a Starbucks. I think he is giving us more time.”

            Dean smirked. “Good. Your turn.”

            He slunk down the length of Cas’s body and took the achingly hard angel in his mouth. The angel's back arched as Dean sunk his mouth lower on his dick.

            “Dean,” Cas grumbled, his voice gravel. Dean brought his hands up to Cas’s bony hips when he started to buck up, aching for more.

            Dean stopped suddenly and Cas sat up, a very pissed off look on his face. “Dean, what are you-?”

            “-Do you want to have sex? Like actual sex?” Dean questioned him. He assumed they’d have to be open now, assuming they were together. He and Cas, huh. Dean smiled a little.

            Cas nodded. “Yes please.”

            The hunter shook his head. “Don’t have to be all polite about it.” He chuckled and stood up to get his lube from his duffle bag.

            Cas groaned, touching himself. “Fine Dean,” he said harshly, “please fuck me.”

            Dean got on the bed (ha, shit, it was Sam’s bed; he’d be furious) and coated his fingers in the cold liquid. He reached his hand back and circled it around his hole.

            “I can do that,” Cas said, watching him with wide blue eyes. Dean paused.

            “You sure?”

            Cas nodded and took the bottle from him. Dean maneuvered so that he was on his hands and knees while Cas coated the lube on his fingers. He leaned forward, breath tickling the fine hairs on Dean’s upper back as he kissed his way down his vertebrae. Simultaneously, he gradually pushed a finger into Dean. Dean bit his lip when Cas was fully in. The angel didn’t make any attempt to continue.

            “You can put another in,” Dean almost whispered. He was getting hard again, fast.

            “Okay,” Cas simply replied. He inserted a second finger, slowly pressing forward. Dean didn’t have to tell him to continue, and Cas inserted the last finger. He hooked them and hit Dean’s prostate. He arched his back and fisted the sheets.

            “Jesus. Cas, you gotta fuck me now. Fuck.” Dean dropped his head, eyes closed, and Cas pulled all three fingers out. He wrapped a hand around Dean and placed the other on his lower back, turning him around. Dean leaned into the sheets, grabbing a pillow to put under his lower back.

            Cas kissed his mouth, letting Dean taste himself. When he pulled away, Cas whispered, “I want to see your face like this.” And then, “I love you, Dean.”

            Dean tensed up, but he didn’t get the feeling he needed to run nor freak out on Cas for saying empty words. The look Cas gave him, eyes sparkling and domineering and just all too adoring proved to Dean that he meant it. He wasn’t going anywhere. There was no lies in his statement. Dean nodded and Cas coated his bright red, swollen dick in lube before lining up with Dean.

            The angel rested his eyes on him, asking him without words if he was sure. Dean nodded again, his mouth too speechless for words.

            Cas slowly pressed into him, filling Dean up. It was uncomfortable at first, but then it was worse when Cas stayed in one place after he was fully in.

            Dean swallowed hard. “Cas, you gotta move.”

            Cas took a deep breath (probably unneeded) and then slowly drew himself almost all the way out of Dean and then back in. Dean’s hands fisted the sheets as Cas picked up the pace. The angel leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, worshipping him with moans and…was that Enochian? Dean scratched his nails lightly down Cas’s back while he worked him over. He was getting close.

            “Dean, I’m gonna come,” Cas said, voice pure sex in Dean’s ear. It was almost enough to bring Dean over the edge.

            “I’ve got you,” Dean said, hands on his chest.

            Cas came and then Dean followed seconds later. They both breathed heavily, Cas still holding himself up with his hands, and then he slowly pulled out of Dean. He fell next to him, grabbing his broken shirt to wipe the hunter off. Cas didn’t get tired that easily, but Dean was wrecked. His eyes were closed, smile on his face as his hand stayed on Cas’s shoulder.

            “Did you mean it,” Dean finally said, opening the eye closest to Cas.

            “Mean what?” Cas asked seriously.

            “You love me?”

            Cas nodded. “Of course. I thought it was obvious.” Cas turned on his side and placed his hand on Dean’s cheek. “I love you, Dean. I promise to take care of you as long as I can.”

            Dean grinned. “I have to take care of YOU. Baby in a trench coat, remember?”

            Cas shot him an annoyed expression.

            “Hey, I know you’re more powerful than me. Let me have this one, please.”

            Cas nodded and kissed him again. “I’d get dressed. Sam is on his way.”

            Dean groaned and sat up. There was a sound of air and Cas was dressed again, button down fixed and sex hair gone.

            Dean scrunched up his nose. “That’s not fair. Next time, you’re doing it the human way.” He grabbed some new clothes from his duffle, hiding the lube again, and went to take a shower.

+

 

            Sam knocked before coming in. Dean and Cas were both on Sam’s bed watching an alien movie, eating stale popcorn that sat in a bag between them. Or rather, Dean was eating it and Cas was curiously squishing one in his hand.

            “So um…” Sam set their dinner down on the table, “is there a reason why you all can’t sit on your own bed?”

            Dean smirked at Sam, his green eyes darting from the screen to his little brother. “Your bed needs house keeping.”

            Sam deadpanned and then shook his head. “Okay. I don’t want to know anything nor do I want either of you speaking of anything. I assume you both worked things out. Dinner?”

            Dean nodded and held out his hand so Sam could throw him the bag. He bitch faced, but ultimately did so. Dean stuck his hand to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a fry. He held it to Cas. “Here. Try it.”

            Cas did as he was told. “Molecules, Dean.”

            “Seriously. You damn angels couldn’t think of a turn off button? How the hell could Gabriel eat the candy bars?”

            Cas shrugged, staring curiously at the contents of the bag. “I assume it was just a facade. Or maybe archangels have an off switch.”

            Sam ate his salad in silence, feeling awkward while Dean and his angel boyfriend joked while his brother stuffed his mouth full of fatty food. He was glad everything was settled between them. It had taken them years, but finally he was free of their angsty glares and petty fights.

            “Oh,” Sam said, “we can leave tomorrow. I finished the spell myself. Sent two ghosts back home.”

            Dean leaned back into the headboard. “Thank God. This case was getting boring.”

            Cas rolled his eyes. “You didn’t do anything to help, Dean.”

            “I did plenty.”

            Sam threw his salad dish away. “Let’s leave around seven.”

            “Woo!” Dean exclaimed. “Get to sleep in.”

+

 

            Bobby sat in the back with Cas. Though none of them could see him, he still felt as if he was a part of their little group. Dean was arguing with Sam about when they would stop for a bathroom break, and Cas was playing on Sam’s iPad. He promised Dean he would stay with them. Bobby was sure glad to hear it. Dean needed a backbone (not that Sam wasn’t his backbone). The older brother needed someone in a loving sort of way. Bobby had known that for years. Dean always said he would live alone, die alone, but Bobby didn’t agree. Sure, the life brought some demons and monsters into their lives, but for the most part it got lonely without a partner in crime. Sam filled that position, but he, too, would someday need someone to share his life with. Dean just got lucky being that Cas knew who Dean was inside and out and could help him and mend him and be there for him.

            “If you line it up right there, you can get two in one shot,” Bobby said to the unknowing Cas. The angel didn’t listen to him, obviously, and he lined the stick up else where, hitting just one ball that never made it to the pocket. “Shoulda listened.”

            “Dean, we’re gonna need to stop soon. I have to piss and you need some coffee. Pretty sure we’ve been riding the rumble strip for the past three hours.” Sam leaned back into the leather and Bobby leaned in closer so that his head peeked into the front.

            “Sorry Sam. Cas made me tired,” Dean replied, smirking. Cas briefly looked up, eyes a little wide.

            “Ew, man. Keep it to yourself,” Sam pushed Dean’s shoulder, a hint of a smile on his lips.

            “How did you and Cas come to…I dunno? To terms?” Sam questioned, his eyes on Dean.

            “I tripped and fell on top of him.” Dean shrugged. “And then fate came in and the rest was history,” Dean said sarcastically, his voice rising an octave.

            “I’d like to say it was thanks to me,” Bobby added his input. Dean’s eyes widened and he swerved, Baby’s tires screeching over the rumble strip and back onto the freeway. Sam turned around and Cas dropped the iPad onto the floor.

            “Bobby?” Sam dug his fingernails into the leather, taking out his knife with his free hand. Dean pulled over to the side, clicking on the warning lights.

            “Well Jesus, nice ta see ya’ll too. Put the knife down, boy. I’m just a damn ghost.” Bobby swiped his hand through the knife and it fell through. His heart was pounding a little, not expecting to appear in front of them at that moment.

            “How are you here?” Dean questioned him. “I mean, not that it isn’t great to see you, but…y’know.”

            “I’m dead,” Bobby said blatantly. “Well after I pulled the no-no up in Heaven,” Bobby began, and Sam raised his eyes as if to warn Bobby not to go any further into detail about that little charade, “the angels sent me straight back to Hell. Luckily no one warned them about my arrival and I roamed the halls looking for a way out. I found a portal and took it. Turns out it was that teenage kid’s spell. As fate would have it, it led me back to you and I latched onto Dean.”

            “Wait, what happened in Heaven?” Dean questioned him, eyebrows furrowing.

            Bobby turned his head to Cas. He shook his head, barely, but Bobby could see it. “I uh…I looked for a way out of my little piece of Heaven. When I escaped the angels weren’t too happy so they kicked me out.”

            “Fucking angels,” Dean said, turning back around. “No offense, Cas.”

            Cas shrugged. “So you were the last ghost then. Sam, you must have gotten rid of a random ghost yesterday.”

            Sam nodded, long hair bobbing. “Seems like.”

            “Why don’t you boys get to wherever you’re goin’ and we’ll see about sending me back. I’m not feelin’ particularly evil, but I do know the feelin’ and I don’t want to go through it again,” Bobby stated, tapping Dean’s shoulder for him to continue driving.

            “I agree,” Dean said.

            Bobby faded out a couple minutes into the ride, but it only lasted another hour before Dean pulled up to some fortress in the woods. Bobby shrugged but followed them inside and down a flight of steps to a huge room.

            They all sat down after Sam got some beers from the fridge, and then Dean said, “Bobby, you here?”

            Bobby forced his way into an apparition and took a seat next to Sam.

            “Alright. Don’t know if you heard on the ride back, but Sam said he could re-do the spell that sends you home.”

            “But,” Sam began, swallowing, “we just don’t know where ‘home’ is for you.”

            Bobby sighed and shrugged. “Hell, I don’t know either. I figure we’ll find out when we do it.”

            “Don’t you want to stay though? I mean, wherever you go, it’s gonna suck. The angels are assholes and Hell is…well, hell.” Sam fiddled with his beer bottle. 

            Bobby shook his head. “Nah. I don’t belong here anymore. Besides, I latched onto Dean, and with his newfound love interest, I’d rather not be near him when his mid-thirty hormones kick in.”

            Dean’s eyes were large. “Yeah,” Dean said, choking on a bit of his alcohol, “uh, what was that in the car about you saying it was thanks to you?”

            Bobby smirked. “Basically I played matchmaker because you guys were as useless as tits on a boar.”

            Dean furrowed his brow and Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

            “The texts from Cas to you were me,” Bobby said, and Dean sat up taller. “Oh calm down, boy. It’s not like he doesn’t like you.”

            Bobby turned to the angel. “The note I gave you wasn’t from Dean,” Bobby told him and Cas’s eyes dropped when Dean’s averted to him. “And then I tripped Dean because damn, you two have it bad. Sam can vouch for me.”

            Sam nodded to both of them. “I gave it four years. Took seven years. Good thing I didn’t bet anyone.”

            Dean scowled but Bobby chuckled. “Oh, lighten up. I knew you were both vying for each other. Cas healed your nightmares and whispered sweet nothings in angel talk while you looked at him as if he was your whole world. Son, I’ve lived my life out of readin’ people’s faces.”

            Dean smirked and looked up at Bobby. “Thanks Bobby.”

            “Finally getting’ the praise I deserve,” Bobby replied.

            Cas cleared his throat. “Uh…you weren’t there when Dean and I…”

            Bobby shook his head. “I ain’t no pervert. Steered clear of that place for a good hour.”

            Cas let out an unneeded sigh and Dean drank a large gulp of alcohol.

            “Alright Sam, let’s get these ingredients and send me who the hell knows where!”

+

 

            Cas once again left to repeat his search for objects as he did a couple days ago. Bobby held on to his apparition-self long enough to converse to his two boys for an hour or so and then Cas came back, dropping the ingredients on the table. Sam turned to Bobby and he nodded.

            While Sam set up the stuff, cutting his hand here and sprinkling a bit of bone powder there, Bobby brought Cas and Dean over to the corner of the room.

            “Listen to me. Dean, you did a dumb thing when you decided to take that mark. I don’t blame you now, but if Sam and Cas want to help you, you let ‘em. You ain’t a lost cause and you’re the best fighter I know. Cas will be there for you. Don’t give up. And you,” Bobby turned to Cas, “I know you’ll take care of Dean. Never seen anyone look at him the way you do. It’s a little creepy, but hell, Dean needs you and you need him. Both of you talk to each other. I swear to God Dean, if you pull a Winchester and keep everythin’ from him like you do with Sam and visa versa, I will come back and haunt ya.”

            Dean nodded. “Yes sir.”

            “You two take care. Stay fighting and stay together.”

            Dean nodded as he caught Cas’s hand in his own.

            Bobby then walked over to Sam who was just finishing the ingredients.

            “Tell your brother about heaven, ya hear? He’ll understand. No secrets. You’re a good kid, Sam. Don’t know if I told you that enough while I was alive.” Sam nodded at him and stood up. He couldn’t give him a hug but he gave him a look Bobby knew meant sentiment. “I’ll tell ya the same thing I told your brother. Stay fighting and stay together.”

            “Sure thing, Bobby.”

            “Good. Let’s get this show on the road.”

+

 

            Sam finished the spell and Bobby turned into a swirling blue orb before disappearing into the skies. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding; happy that out of the two, Bobby was going to a place that was at least safe and not super evil. Cas’s first home. He was glad they got some time to converse and see what was going on. Sam was too, though he wouldn’t say it.

            After the exhausting spell and ride home, they ate a small dinner and turned in for the night. Cas stepped into Dean’s room, but Dean stayed in the threshold looking in. “One second Cas.”

            Dean ran down to Sam’s room and knocked.

            “Come in.”

            Dean peeked his head in. “Hey, we need to talk tomorrow okay. I gotta lay everything out on the table before we proceed with all the shit we still have.”

            Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he yawned, coming up to the door. “I agree. There’s a lot I have to tell you. You might be a little pissed at me, but I need to tell you.”

            Dean shook his head. “Great. Alright. I’ll keep my patience. Good night, Sammy.”

            “Night Dean.” He was about to exit, but Sam took a hold of his arm. “Wait. Dean, I don’t know if it really came across, but I’m really happy for you. I mean, you and Cas. Honestly.”

            Dean nodded, a grin on his face. “Thanks Sammy. He’s kind of a rock, y’know.”

            Sam agreed. “Yeah, I know. You two need each other. I can tell. I think I got it from Bobby.”

            “Got what from Bobby?”

            “Reading people’s faces,” Sam replied. Dean rolled his eyes.

            “Whatever Samantha. If you hear noises coming from my room, just put in some earplugs. I ain’t gonna keep it down on account of you.”

            “Thanks,” Sam deadpanned.

            Dean smirked. “Night.”

            “Night.”


End file.
